1. Field
The disclosure relates to an apparatus and method for content playback.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of Internet technologies, streaming services that allow easy distribution of content have rapidly increased. Particularly, since the World Wide Web Consortium (W3C) has recently established a new specification Media Source Extension/Encrypted Media Extension (MSE/EME), techniques for providing content via web browsers have been spotlighted.
In terms of content services, content protection is one of the most important matters, and thus, determining how to protect content provided by streaming services via web browsers has been required.
In the related art, only a user authorized based on license data is allowed to decrypt encrypted data. However, since license data may be exposed or leaked to other users, a method to detect unauthorized content usage and a method of protecting content for handling unauthorized content usage are needed.